Family Reunion?
by RedLava Rose Hydra
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto thought they were orphans all of their lives and everyone thought their families died. What would happen that a certain mission makes them question that maybe whatever happened to their families was false; will they be able to handle it or think it's some kind of messed up joke by their worst enemies that are stronger than the tailed beast combined.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Raven and Kitsune Reapers

**Author Note: I was looking on my Deviant Art and saw this story and thought it would be awesome to share it with you guys as well. So enjoy!**

Chapter One: Meet Raven and Kitsune Reapers

Two small figures we leaping from tree to tree trying not to been seen while heading to their destination. They landed without a sound outside of a large village, they blended within the shadows of the buildings and moved to a large building near a mountain that had faces carved into them.

They jump through the open window and landed in the middle of an office.

The small figures bowed with their left knee on the floor, their right arm on their right knee, their left fingers touching the floor so they can push themselves up easier and their head down.

"Ah right on time as usual. Was your mission a success?" an old man asked.

"Hai, all of the missing-nin that was near the boarder is taken care of." One of them said with an emotionless voice. The old man nodded.

" _ **Is there anything else you need us to do Hokage-sama**_? The other asked with a dark evil voice.

"I indeed do. Kitsune, Raven I need you to go to the academy and act like you are new to the ninja life and the reason behind this other than to spend time with kids your own age but as well as protect the clan heirs." The Hokage said.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?" Raven asked with emotionless voice.

"I'm sure Raven; I trust both you and Kitsune. And this way you both will be an official team. And who knows maybe you will learn more than you know now." The Hokage said pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "Now go home and get some sleep you start next Monday so you have the rest of the week off so go enjoy it. And Kitsune you will be posing as a boy for awhile."

" _ **Hai, you don't need to worry I know a perfect henge to use for this mission**_." Kitsune said in a dark evil voice.

The Hokage nodded and said, "You are dismissed. I will call upon you if I need you."

Kitsune and Raven disappeared in a smokeless shunshin without another word.

 _ **Xxx**_

Kitsune and Raven appeared in an abandon apartment complex. They looked around the place to make sure they were the only ones in the apartment. After the coast was clear they took off their masks and pulled down their hoods.

Raven was a seven year old boy with one onyx black right eye and his right eye has the rinnegan ( **A/N: in this series he was born with the rinnegan but only in his right eye** ) with six tomoe on the two inner circles. He had short black and a little bit of blue hair with his bangs growing to frame his face and the rest spiking in the back to resemble a duck's butt. He had a small scar on his cheek and forehead that can easily be covered up if need be.

He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with grey Anbu flak jacket, black cargo pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves and grey arm guards. Instead of the normal Anbu tattoo he had a person with a raven head in a dark grey hooded cloak and holding a scythe. His mask was white with an upside down black triangle on the top and a normal black triangle on the chin, two marks near the triangle that look like thick whisker marks, a white diamond over his right eye, and a dark red crescent moon in the middle of the upside down triangle.

Kitsune was a six almost seven year old girl with one ruby red left eye and sapphire blue right eye. She had short spiky blonde hair with blood red highlights. She has six whisker birthmarks three on each side of her cheeks and a scar on her neck.

She was also wearing the same thing as Raven but had wrappings on her hands and forearms under her fingerless gloves. Her mask was white with an upside down red triangle on the top and a normal red triangle on the chin, red outline around the narrow eyes, black diamond over her right eye, three black thick whisker marks between the eyes and the bottom triangle, pointed ears at the top of the mask with small red triangles in the ears, and a sun in the middle of the upside down triangle. Same as Raven she doesn't have the normal Anbu tattoo instead she has a person with a red-orange fox head in a dark grey hooded cloak and holding a scythe.

They sealed their masks away in a storage seal that is place on their wrist. Kitsune looked towards Raven and said in her normal honeyed voice, "What should we do on Monday."

"We should at least make sure we are on the same team, so the easiest way is for one of us to be the rookie of the year and the other to be the dead last." Raven said in his normal toneless voice.

"You should be the rookie of the year since they expect you to be since you're an Uchiha, so you should act like you have that Uchiha pride even though that you don't act like them with a stick up your ass…well most of the time. And I will be the annoying dead last that doesn't know anything while being very hyper." Kitsune said.

"That would make perfect since and since you're going to be posing as a boy we can be in the same classes." Raven said.

"And no you can not protect me if I get picked on or can you beat them up after school." Kitsune said sternly.

"*sigh* I understand that I can't do that because we are supposed to not know each other. But that doesn't mean I won't stop being an over-protective brother." Raven said seriously.

Kitsune nodded her head and said, "That's all I ask."

"Well I better get going before it gets too late," Raven said.

"Okay I will see you Monday Sasuke." Kitsune said with a smile on her face.

"See yeah Naruto." Raven or known as Sasuke said and disappeared in a smokeless shunshin.

 _ **Xxx**_

Naruto changed into a white shirt that is to big on her and orange boxers with little frogs and toads on them. She looked around the abandoned apartment with a smile on her face.

'This is my place and I get to have it all to myself.' Naruto thought to herself.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to find something to eat, but then decided to go out and get something. She ran to her room and threw some clothes around on her floor till she found what she was looking for. She put on her orange baggy pants, put on he blue open-toed shoes, turned herself into her male version, and grabbed her keys then left.

Naruto walked down the dark streets with her hands in her pockets to hide her birthmark on her right hand which she forgot to cover up. She walked into the shadows to hide from the drunks when she entered the red light district. She jumped up onto the roofs and ducked down when she noticed a sliver-haired ninja jumping roof to roof with a bowl-haired ninja and a brown-haired ninja with a beard growing in and a cigarette in his mouth. Naruto watched them passed her but she has a feeling the silver-haired ninja saw her which kind of freaked her out. Her ojiisan told her to be wary of ones who notice and to keep calm like if she didn't notice them.

She waited for them to pass before she got out from the shadows and continued on to her destination.

 _ **Xxx**_

Kakashi was on his way to a bar with Gai and Asuma when he sensed something or someone was watching them, he knew Gai and Asuma could as well. Kakashi looked over towards the shadows and sees a little boy hiding from them; he could tell that the kid is not strong enough to fight them. But what really shock him was that it was his sensei's son that was hiding from them and he had a look of fear in his eyes. Kakashi looked towards his friends telling them it was nothing to worry about; they nodded and went ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi looked back to the boy and was shocked to find him gone, he looked around for him but he didn't see his sensei's son.

 _ **Xxx**_

Naruto ran to a building that looked like a mansion, it is four stories high, cream white coating on the outside, two white pillars on the front near of the stairs and two white pillars towards each end of the porch., smooth stone stairs leading up to the stone porch, the front doors where also white with windows in them but the glass was designed different which if you look through you couldn't see in as well.

Guys were walking in which didn't shock her that much, but what really set her on edge were the ninjas were dragging the silver haired ninja in there.

' _Uh-oh, better stay on guard and change when I go into there but first to get past them_.' Naruto thought. She waited for an opening and ran from the shadows towards the side of the mansion.

Going towards the back she made a sharp right towards the back door. The back door was also white but minus the windows in them. She knocked on it in a rhythm and waited for the door to open it up.

A woman wearing an apron cracked the door opened the door a little bit and looked down at the boy who knocked on the door. The woman looked to be thirty-six years old with black hair put up in a bun, chocolate brown eyes, she had pale skin that was covered in flour like she was cooking, was wearing a royal purple kimono that wasn't touch by flour because of the apron, and wearing geta to make her somewhat taller than she was.

"What's the password, kid?" the woman asked.

Naruto showed her hand her birthmark on it. The woman looked closely at it and knew that birthmark anywhere because there was only one person in the village or any of the elemental nations that has a sun on their hand that wasn't tattooed.

The woman smiled and opened the door all the way open and said, "Welcome back Naruto-hime."

Naruto walked in and closed the door behind her, "Please just call me Naruto, no need to add the hime or san Mako."

The woman known as Mako nodded and went to clean up some of her mess that she was making. Naruto washed her hands and tried to help Mako with whatever she needed. "No need Naru-Chan, Shina-san is probably waiting for you." Mako said pushing Naruto out of the kitchen.

"Okay Mako I will see you later." Naruto said with a smile then stealthily took off to the main room.

 _ **Xxx**_

Naruto entered a room on the second floor that was office. In the office was an old woman that looked like she was in her late 50's early 60's working on some paperwork, her hair was a dark grey and was in a messy bun, she had little wrinkles on her tan skin, she was wearing a fancy silk light blue kimono, and a sapphire necklace around her neck.

The woman looked up from her work to see who came in showing off her green emerald eyes, once the woman recognized who came in she smiled showing her white teeth. The woman stood up to hug Naruto and lock the door so no one could interrupt them.

"So Naru-Chan how have you been?" the old woman asked.

"I'm good Shina-obaasan. Do you have any information yet?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry no one reported yet but I did get a letter that it will be coming soon. I will send you either a letter or have someone deliver you the information in person." Shina said.

"Okay that is fine. Thank you Shina-obaasan." Naruto said with a smile before disappearing from the office when she sensed someone was trying eavesdropping on them.

After Naruto left Shina opened the door to show someone she never seen before. The person was wearing a black cloak with the hood hiding the face so she can't see who it was.

"May I help you?" Shina asked.

" **Yes, you will be a perfect message to the Kitsune-hime**." The stranger said in a dark evil voice.

"Kitsune-hime, I know no Kitsune-hime. You must have the wrong person." Shina said confused.

" **You do know who she is and you will be the message that will be sent to her**." The stranger said intimidating.

The stranger pulled out a katana from its sleeve and cut down Shina before she could even scream. The stranger cleaned off his blade before turning into a pile of poisonous snakes to terrorize the building.

 _ **Xxx**_

 _Naruto was running through the woods as fast as she could. She ran in different directions but all of them ended in dead ends. Out of nowhere a giant rattle snake came and blocked her path so she couldn't go anywhere._

" _ **Come on my Kitsune-hime your people are gone and now let me have the honor and keep it that way**_ _." The rattle snake said._

" _No, leave me alone!" Naruto shouted._

" _ **No can do Kitsune-hime but ordersss are ordersss and you are in our way for our plansssss**_ _." The rattle snake hissed at her._

 _Naruto looked around for something to hurt or distract the snake with. She found a pebble and picked it up; she then threw the pebble and jumped over the snakes head._

" _ **Get back here you little blasssted fox**_ _." The snake hissed._

 _Naruto ran as fast as she could till she got to a clearing to see a giant red-orange fox with nine-tails sound asleep in the clearing._

" _Kurama, wake up!" Naruto shouted in a panic_

 _The fox known as Kurama open his eyes to show off his crimson eyes. Kurama picks up the small girl with one of his tails as gently he could. He laid her on his front paws and covered her with his head. He felt her cold body and knew she was scared; he let of a small portion of his chakra to warm up her body._

 _He looked towards the forest and knew what was coming in the future but first he has to change the area first. He closed his eyes channel his chakra to wake them both up from whatever was going on._

 ** _Xxx_**

Kurama woke up in the familiar sewage mindscape. He looked down towards his kit and saw that she was sound asleep. He laid his head back down to protect her as the best as he could and fell back to sleep.

Kurama smelled a snake around her and knew that smell from a certain rattle snake he knew.

" **Kaa, you will not be terrorizing my kit or hurting her; I know what you guys are planning and the mission of involving my kit with be a mission fail for you guys**." Kurama thought out loud. ' **No one will separate me from my kit,** **NO** **ONE** **will**.' Kurama promised to himself.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Team Seven

Chapter Two: Team Seven

A figure was moving through the shadows in the dead of the night, the moon was full and everyone was either asleep, getting drunk, or coming home late from a mission. The figure hopped from roof top to roof top till it stopped on top of a roof near an apartment complex; the figure stepped into the moon light to show a very unique fox mask with a hood over their head hiding some of the mask in a shadow that the hood cast over it; a twenty-seven year old man with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue that was covered up by a navy blue bandana with a metal plate on the front with Konohagakure's symbol on it leaving the apartment complex. The figure watched the man like a fox would its prey and in a way he was; the figure stuck to the shadows stalking its prey by staying close but not too close.

 **Kit, why can't we just kill the man?**

 _Kurama we can't and you know that. Sadly Ji-ji wouldn't like it since the man has caught a few of the council members' eyes and put him under their suspension list, but I think everyone is on their suspension list with me on the very top_.

 **Screw those old geezers and let's do it our way, I mean since when did we ever follow the rules. And the reason I'm bringing this up now is because you were told no demanded not to interfere with Anbu anything till your recent mission that will probably last you a very long time is over.**

 _True but for now we will follow the rules just this once like good little foxes we are, then if another opportunity happens were they expect us to follow the rules which one will, then we will do what we have always done._

 _ **Sigh**_ **Fine I'll go along with it but if you get the idea to not do what we normally do then I'm taking over your body and do it the right way.**

 _Whatever_

The figure saw the man go into the Hokage tower and instantly knew what he was doing. ' _So my sources were correct, he is going to steal my father's scroll._ ' The figure reached in their pocket and pulled out three small silver tablets, ' _This should be enough_ ' the figure thought before quietly tossing the tablets into the room the man was in searching for something that wasn't there in the first place.

When the man stepped on one of the tablets smoke started coming out of it without him knowing, the smoke reached the other two tablets and like a domino effect they both let out a lot of smoke gassing the man till he passed out. Red bubbling chakra formed around the lower part of the fox mask where the mouth would be. The figure opened the window wider and quietly walked to the man. The figure pulled out a scroll out of their small black pouch they had on their hip and laid it on the floor before putting the man on it and sealing the man inside of the scroll. The figure picked up the rolled up scroll and vanished with the breeze that started to pick up outside before people walked into the room to figure out what was going on.

The figure saw a woman with violet hair that was styled in a short spiky fanned-ponytail with a forehead protector that is hidden by her bangs, she was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, with a tan overcoat with purple on the inside and a dark orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt over the mesh body suit, and wears pale grey shin guards that stops on top of her blue opened-toed shoes. The figure dropped in front of the woman making her stop in her tracks.

"Kitsune, I thought you couldn't be in your uniform till further notice?" The woman asked.

" _ **Long story short Anko but I got some fresh meat for you to interrogate**_." Kitsune said tossing the scroll that had the man sealed in to her.

"What and or who is it?" Anko asked looking at the scroll she caught.

" _ **Mizuki, my sources said that Orochimaru put a curse seal on him, so when I heard that he was stealing the Fourth Hokage's forbidden scroll that sent alarms off on my end. I followed him after the academy let out and found him doing what he was planning to do; long story short I gassed him and sealed him in that scroll before he could get into the room with the scroll in it.**_ " Kitsune explained.

"Okay I will let Ibiki know what we are dealing with, thanks Kitsune and don't worry I won't let the Hokage know you did this without orders." Anko said pocketing the scroll.

Kitsune nodded before vanishing with the breeze that came whenever she wants to disappear when ever she wants.

 _ **Xxx**_

Sasuke was sitting in the academy classroom in his brooding and ignoring his fan-girls waiting for his sister to come into the classroom since he was worried about her mission last night, to his relief he saw the short spiky golden blonde hair boy with the unique whisker marks on his cheeks walking into the classroom with a big smile on his face. He watch Naruto tell a kid that he did graduate before sitting next to him; Sasuke grunted a good morning to Naruto but to everyone it sounded like he was grunting to his fan-girls, Naruto sent him a small secret smirk to let him know that the deed has been done and was successful like usual.

Sasuke has spiky black hair with blue tint with his bands framing his face and his black eyes showed no emotion; he was wearing a navy blue shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, white shorts, white arm warmers, his blue hitai-ate covered his forehead, and blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto has spiky blonde hair, his sapphire eyes showing mischievous, and three whiskers markings on each cheek; he was wearing a large orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side of his jacket near his shoulder, a red Uzumaki clan crest on the back of it, he wore bagging orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue shinobi sandals, and Iruka's hitai-ate covered his forehead.

"Naruto-baka get your ass out of my seat." A female voice screeched making Sasuke and Naruto flinch a little bit.

"No I'm sitting there forehead." Another female voice said making Sasuke and Naruto flinch even more.

"You know there is an empty seat on the other side of him" Naruto said with a bored expression which shocked Ino and Sakura since everyone knew Naruto has or had a crush on Sakura.

Sakura has pink long hair, probably to impress Sasuke, green eyes that looked irritated, she has her standard blue hitai-ate as a head band; she was wearing a red qipao dress, dark green bike shorts, and the standard blue shinobi sandals.

Ino has pale long blonde that was in a pony tail hair with her bangs framing the right side of her face and her blue eyes with the same look as Sakura; she was wearing a purple high collared blouse with a matching apron skirt, bandages on her abdomen and legs, she uses her blue hitai-ate as a belt, small hoop earrings white elbow warmers with purple trims, and blue shinobi sandals

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with mischief on their faces before Ino went on the other side of Sasuke and Sakura pulled Naruto out of the seat he was sitting in and land head first on the floor; Sakura looked triumph and sat down where Naruto was.

Naruto stood up rubbing his head not because of the fall but from the fox that is sealed within him was yelling at him to let him out and causing Naruto to get a headache. Naruto sat down in the closest empty seat before Iruka walked in and started talking about how proud he was and the whole speech that Naruto ignored.

"Man those fan-girls don't stop till they get what they want no matter who they hurt." A boy said next to him.

Naruto looked over to his right and saw his friend Kiba and his companion Akamaru; Kiba was wearing a grey hooded fur-line coat with his hood up hiding his messy brown hair, vertical slit like pupils, claw like nails, red fang markings on each cheek and Akamaru was in his jacket with is head sticking out.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about them so much soon, unless one of us gets one our team then." Naruto said laying his head on his folded arms again.

"I agree with that but you will probably get Sasuke and Sakura since they are the top boy and girl and you are the dead last." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Then can I trade places with Akamaru and you hide me so I don't have to go with them if that is the case." Naruto joked.

"Sorry man I don't think I can hide you in my jacket we might get caught." Kiba joke right back.

"Team Seven will be; Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced.

"Sorry man, but you owe me since I so called it" Kiba whispered with a cocky grin on his face showing his sharp canines.

"I don't owe you anything since it wasn't a bet." Naruto whispered irritated.

"Team Eight will be; Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka announced. Naruto snickered at that with Kiba giving him a dirty look.

"Team Nine is still active. Team 10 will be; Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka announced.

"Poor Shikamaru and Choji they have to be stuck with a fan-girl as well." Kiba pitied.

Once Iruka was done telling how proud he was once again he left the room and slowly the preteens left with their new team leaving the new team seven alone with each other in complete silences. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with a dreamy look and if you look closely you might see hearts in her pupils, if that's even possible, Sasuke was trying to remember where he heard the name Kakashi Hatake from but to Sakura he was in his brooding state. Naruto was ignoring both of them and drawing Kurama on the night he was set loose on the village when he was born in his sketch book.

The door to the room slid open to revel a man with silver spiky hair, dark grey bored eye with his standard blue head band over his left eye, a face mask covering his nose and lower part of his face; he was wearing the standard uniform which contains dark blue pants, dark blue long sleeve shirt with a green flak jacket over it, finger less gloves with metal plates on the back hand of them, and the standard blue shinobi sandals.

The man scanned the room and noticed that the only ones who were paying attention to him were the Uchiha and the Haruno. The man cleared his throat to get the attention of the Uzumaki but even that didn't do too much.

"My first impression is…I don't like you guys." The man said.

Sakura was a little ticked but on the outside she should that she was sad, Sasuke didn't care, and Naruto was to busy drawing but other than that didn't care.

"Meet me up on the roof." He said before puffing out of existence.

Sakura walked out first with Sasuke walking past Naruto and tapped on the sketch book before leaving the room. Naruto picked up his sketchbook then left the room to go to the roof. Once he got there he saw Sakura and Sasuke where about to sit down on the steps, Sasuke sat in the middle with Sakura on his left looking at him with hearts in her eyes so he took the right side of Sasuke but sat a little far away from the others so he can continue to draw in peace.

"Now that we are all here how about we introduce ourselves." The man said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Let's start off with your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and hobbies." The man said bored.

"Can you start us off sensei?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes because you are too young to understand. Dreams for the future...hmm I have many hobbies." Kakashi said.

"So all we know is his name." Sakura whispered to the others ticked off.

"Okay since you were so into of knowing me how about you go pinky." Kakashi said leaning up against the rail that was behind him and Sakura's eye twitch about the pinky comment.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the thing I like is-" Sakura started with a blush on her face looking towards Sasuke with a giggle, "My dream for the future is-" another annoying giggle, "my hobby is-" a creepy giggle came out of her mouth that made Sasuke scoot closer to Naruto a little bit, " the thing I dislike is Naruto." Sakura finished with Naruto rolling his eyes not really caring about that comment whatsoever.

"Okay? How about the emo kid, you can go next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have tons of dislikes and not much likes, for my dream…no my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said in is brooding voice.

' _I thought so_ ' Kakashi thought.

' _Sasuke-kun is so cool_.' Sakura thought.

' **The baby Uchiha is really coating his lie don't you think**?'

'Of course he is, he has to so he doesn't come off suspicious that he knew that his whole life he was raised by a strong genjutsu that everyone fell for except us since we are immune.'

"Okay last but not least, Blondie your up." Kakashi said looking towards the drawing preteen.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I dislike waiting three minutes for it to cook, and my dream-" Naruto stopped drawing and looked but to his sensei with determination written on his face, "is to surpass the previous Hokages and have all the people of this village to acknowledge me." Naruto lied before going back to drawing.

"And your hobby?" Kakashi asked.

"Pranks I guess." Naruto said not bothering to look up at his sensei.

'Thanks Kurama for telling sensei that lie.'

' **Well we both know that you can't lie only sugar coat things**.'

"Okay tomorrow we will do a something I like to call survival training." Kakashi said.

"Survival training but we did enough training at the academy." Sakura said confused with Naruto and Sasuke trying to hold their eye roll because they know what's going on since the Hokage already told them about Kakashi's little mind trick he will use against them.

"This training is a little bit different because, out of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will pass and become real Genin while the others go back to the academy and with the training will have a sixty-six percent of failure rate." Kakashi said.

Sakura a shocked look on her face while Sasuke and Naruto's faces harden like they knew what Kakashi was talking about and knew how to pass it which worried the silver haired man.

"Okay see you tomorrow, bring all your shinobi tools." Kakashi said standing up. "Oh and before I forget skip breakfast or you'll throw up, see you at training ground seven." Kakashi said poofing out of existence.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "Hey Sasuke how about me and you-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Oh okay." Sakura said sadly.

Naruto stood up closing his sketchbook before taking off to his apartment, with the others following his lead and heading home and get ready for tomorrow.

 **To be continue…**


End file.
